The Jewel Of Hatred
by Kroina
Summary: The jewel of hatred is similar to the shikon no tama sacred jewel except with the fact that it only carries hatred with it. The jewel is keep in a shrine to close watch all day and night long for demons not to steal it because if they do steal it that would mean the certain end of the world.
1. The jewel of hatred

_Hi! So this is my first story in fanfiction so it might suck i know that well on with the story. __

Hi, my name is Natsumi and im from a kitsune village. In my village everyone has nine tails unlike me i have only one tail. The fact that i have one tail makes the villagers angry to my clan The Yasuki Clan. Yeah im from a powerful clan and in fact im the second daughter of the head of the head of the family, meaning that i have a possibility of being the heiress but my father is planning for my sister to be the heiress. My sister the person people look up the most at she's one of the best demons of the village because when demon slayers come to the village she would always lure them out with her beauty, while to me she's the most annoying person in this world. Did i forget to mention that my village posses the jewel of hatred. The jewel of hatred is similar to the shikon no tama (sacred jewel) except with the fact that it only carries hatred with it. The jewel is keep in a shrine to close watch all day and night long for demons not to steal it because if they do steal it that would mean the certain end of the world.

-" Natsumi, I need to talk to you, Please come to the coference roon" calls my father from downstairs

-"Certainly father" i went downstairs to the coference roon wondering why was he calling to the coference room he always calls me to his studio or to the dinnig rooom. While i was lost in thought i reached my destination, I slid the doors open slowly

-"Good afternoon father and everyone else" i said bowing down i said everyone else because the village elders where also there along with my father.

-"Please Natsumi seat down" said my father. I went to the other side of my father while passed my sister i kicked her hard but also cautious that nobody saw what i just did. I was surprised at how my sister didn't react at all instead she looked at me with worried eyes. 'What the hell is going on in here' i thought while taking my seat next to my father

-"Natsumi we are pleased that you join us today" said one of the village elders " You do cetainly know about the jewel of hatred right?" she asked me.

- "I certainly do ma'am" i said a hint of worriedness in my voice

-" Well it think it's time to tell you this" said the same village elder "We cant keep the jewel in our possesion anymore because of it the village has been attacked countless times many of them even destroyed. We are planning to leave the jewel to the possesion of a person incapable of hatred" oh god i know where this is going, im betting all my money that they're going to give the jewel to my sister

-" Congratulations Natsumi you're the new weilder of the jewel" See i told you my sister was going to get the- WAIT, DID THAT OLD LADY JUST SAID MY NAME ALONG WITH THE WORDS WEILDER AND JEWEL ON THE SAME SENTENCE?!

-"WHAT!" I suddenly screamed raising from my seat

-"As you heard Natsumi you'll be the weilder of the jewel you better keep it safe or it might fall in the wrong hands" And that's how my life became a living hell


	2. The Beginning of It All

So let's rewind the story to three days ago when my life became a living hell just for the sake of protecting a stupid jewel.

-"WHAT!" I screamed raising from my seat, but i need to admit i've been wanting to stand up from that stupid cold floor since I arrived here.

-"As you heard Natsumi you'll be the weilder of the jewel you better keep it safe or it might fall in the wrong hands" Said the village elder

-"But why do I have to be THE wielder of THE jewel!" I said my voice raising in every single word i said "I MEAN WE ALL KNOW THAT MY SISTER IS BETTER THAN ME I EVERYTHING I DO!" Except being a failure at everything i thought

-"Yeah you're right we actually considered your sister first, but then we found that even she also has people she hates deeply"

-"Ma'am if you're ready we had a previous engagement before the meeting was called can we please end the meeting?" Said my mother obviously lying, she's the only one that knows how crazy i get when i'm mad and when i say crazy i mean CRAZY

-"Oh yes I'm sorry for keeping you so long" said and old man that looked like and old man that got his face hit with a giant stone "The ceremony will be held Thursday at 9:00 in the morning, please Natsumi don't be late like you always are" said the old man glaring at me. God how much i would love (and wanted) to pull both his eyes out.

-"Whatever" I said starting to walk away to my bedroom to let out all my anger into my poor wall

================================================================

-"Rin hurry up we're gonna be late" said a strange weird little green demon annoyed (I automatically thought of Joda from star wars when i described jaken)

-"Yes Master Jaken" said an 8 year old girl named Rin "So Master Jaken did Sesshomaru-sama say were we're going this time?" Asked the little girl impatiently

-"He said that we're going to a Kitsune Village in the Western Lands apparently somebody is going to the be the wielder of the jewel of hatred" said Jaken annoyed

-"Jewel Hatred?" Asked the little girl

-"Yes Rin the jewel of hatred is a jewel that contains all hatred that there's ever existed in this world"

-"Wow that's so cool! Right Sesshomaru-sama! Said Rin with amazement in her voice

-"Hn" was Sesshomaru's oh so popular answer "We'll stop here for today" said Sesshomaru.

-"HAI!" Screamed Rin

================================================================

-"Oh My God i can't believe that you actually threw a bucket with freezing water to me!" Yelled a half-awoken annoyed Natsumi to her dear stupid annoying sister

-"Well it's not my fault that you always wake up at noon every day after all today's the ceremony of the Jewel" said the dear stupid annoying sister

-"Oh Wow i didn't know that" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

-"Whatever" said my sister "By the way breakfast is ready" said my sister leaving the my room.

-" Oh what a happy day" i said to myself getting my lazy self out of bed

As soon as my feet touched the cold floor realization finally hit over me. 'Im becoming the most important person in village because i cant hate people? Thats actually absurd' i thought as i went downstairs to eat breakfast with my happy (and annoying) family.

-"Good Morning Natsumi-sama" said one of the maids (which i personally hate but nobody will ever notice)

-"Yeah good morning" I said half-heartily and left the room quickly before she started a conversation that i didnt want to be involved in

-"Natsumi you are finally downstairs what took you so long?" Said my mother while my sister was trying to hold in her laughter and i wondered why they were all looking at me with weird eyes. Then it finally hit me, I WAS STILL IN MY PJ's WICH MY SISTER WOKE ME UP WITH THE BUCKET FULL OF FREEZING COLD WATER!. Damn im gonna kill her as soon as i get out of this pjs

================================================================

Sorry for not updating in such a long time but i have a project every week and have mountains of homework anyway i'm trying to upload a chapter every week (Yeah Right)


End file.
